Angel Cake
by Blanketspace
Summary: Today is Dean Winchester's birthday and he wants more than anything to spend it alone, yet two angels have a very different idea. Shameless PWP, Castiel/Dean/Gabriel,aka Desbriel. Takes place around Season 6, very little spoilers.


**A/N: **This is a long overdue birthday gift for Confuzzeldmind. She wanted Destiel smut but I can't just write Gabriel out - now can I? 3 Either way, it's finally done. No beta and I need to sleep… WHOO! This takes place right around the middle of season 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Supernatural, they belong to the network. But maker, if I could own Gabriel… hrnngggg

* * *

><p><strong>ANGEL<strong> <strong>CAKE<strong>****

by: blanketspace.

"So help me Sam, I will shoot you." Dean's head jerked to the side, the bones in his neck cracking along with it. The eldest Winchester wanted the younger out fast, no issue, and preferably dropping the current subject. Of all the days for Sam to remember, of all the fucking days…

It just earned him bitchface no. 301.

"Dean," Sam huffed, shifting his weight from foot to foot with each breath. "It's your birthday – we should at least do something. You never celebrate it and with everything that's happened," Pause. "With Ellen and…"

"Don't you fucking say it, Sammy." The muscles in his back rippled from the bile searing up his throat. His head was filled with unpleasant memories of the past few years doing the job, you know, aside from the apocalypse happening. It muddled his thoughts, gnarled them up and tossed them to lump in his throat – so much so that Dean was just waiting to choke on them.

Sam held up his hands defensively, nodding his head in minor defeat before clicking the laptop on the table shut. It had been tense since they both took a spa vacation day to the pit, neither one willing to talk about the experiences whether they remembered them or not – or if it was even appropriate. Sam regarded him with sad eyes more and more each day, and he continued to regard Sam as a bitch each and every day. He loved his brother, he did but just….

The irritating chime of the taller boy's cell went off, buzzing and humming against the poorly crafted motel table.

"It's Bobby."

"Well, are you going to keep making eyes at it or pick it up? S'probably important," he scoffed, muttering moreso under his breath while his hands dug into his pockets. He began thumbing through the artillery that started to be cleaned on the bed, blocking out the murmuring of Sam's voice and his sighs. It was a methodical practice and he found it calmed his nerves – it was a mini ritual Dean had picked up over the years, something he doubted that anyone aside from Hunters would appreciate.

"He has a job for me." Dean looked over, watching his brother pack his things up and grab the keys to the Impala. With his current mood, it was probably best that Sam drove anyhow. He just wanted the day to be over and done with just like any other day.

"Well," Dean groaned, tossing an oiled rag to the ground that was used to clean the barrel of the shotgun. "Let's go. Time's a-wasting and I want to shoot something."

"I said, he has a job for _me."_

"Huh?"

Sam cocked an eyebrow up, a telltale smirk rising on his lips. "Bobby said it might be best if you sat this one out, take a day off. You know, put your feet up? You seem to have no trouble doing that on days that aren't your birthday. "

"Hunters don't take days off," Dean scowled, shoulders setting back in ire.

Sam wasn't listening. The shorter hunter watched his brother sling a duffel over his shoulder and move to the door. "You do. Today. Beat me up all you want but when I get back, we're celebrating your birthday. Whether you like it or not."

And slam. Dean didn't even have time to counter argue. The shock of the attitude he just received barely registered in time for him to hear his baby's engine turn over and speed off. **Bitch.**

"_Finnnaaalllly! _The stick in the mud is long gone_."_

If Dean had snapped his head around any faster, he would have given himself whiplash. Bright hazel eyes starred, shocked, at a very familiar and very alive Archangel currently doing his best 'I'm here' pose. Was he in another Djinn dream?

Cautiously, he raised a hand, silently protesting against any further movement until his currently muddled head could wrap around the situation. Gabriel was smirking at him. The one and only Gabriel.

"You….Y-you're _dead! _Lucifer_ iced you," _Stammering over his words, Dean's vision swam a bit. He steadied himself on the closest motel bed to him, plopping his exhausted body down while watching the ethereal being like a hawk.

"Dead? Phft," the angel waved a hand, mockingly. "See, that's why Luci is down there and I'm up here – pride, mi amigo. He only thought he killed me, maybe he did – all I know is that I am very much alive and very much pleased to see you again, Deano."

"Oh just send me back to Hell."

Gabriel chuckled, striding carefully over to the hunter. "Can't. Not on your birthday at least." There must have been something on his face, because Dean was near positive that Gabriel's grin of delight over his distraught face couldn't be the only reason for the predatory look.

Getting up slowly, the human pushed past the archangel, ignoring the tingling sensation that bolted through his body when their shoulders brushed. Hands fumbled for the latch to the liquor cabinet, and with a grunt of success, Dean wrenched a bottle of whiskey from the confines… and proceeded to drink straight from the bottle itself. Maybe if he drowned himself, the vision of this man would disappear - just like his nightmares had ceased to be as violent with a bottle of Old Crow in his stomach.

"Whoa, easy there, tiger," The smaller man moved up, yanking the bottle away from Dean's death-grip. "I'm sure you'll want to be sober for some of this."

"Some of this?"

Oh, he hated that look. That look when he knew he was in deep with this bastard of a Trickster. Why was he here anyway – surely not to gloat about crashing his already shitty birthday? That would just be absurd. Dean had never really celebrated his birthday, not since Mom died… there was no joy in it anymore and Dad was always busy off hunting, leaving him to care for Sam. Dean had always come second in everyone's life…. But he seemed to be in the forefront of every Angel's consciousness.

Gabriel pressed himself closer to the taller man, barely a hairsbreadth away from bumping noses. "Well, Deano, you didn't think you were going to be alone your name day, did you?" A coy smile, and the archangel turned, the smell of soap in his hair wafting up the human's nostrils.

He grunted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I had hoped…"

A shudder of cool air wafted through the room, as a prickle of ice ran shot through Dean's spine. Normally, he could never tell when another ethereal presence decided to charge into the room, but this was easily recognizable and soothed a small inkling of his soul.

"Cas?" The angel in question was standing to the side of him, clothes looking more rumpled than usual, and hair tussled like he had just woken up. Castiel looked at him, bleary eyed and mouth scowling.

"Dean," he nodded before abruptly turning his attention to the sniggering trickster.

"Gabriel."

"Hey, bro. Come to help me celebrate big boy's birthday here?

"It's your… birthday, Dean?"

The hunter snorted. "Can we…. Just forget it. Cas, what are you doing here? If you have information on a job or something, sorry compadre, I can't help out. Sammy jacked my baby for a job." That was another thing! It was his car and Sam just takes off with it, leaving him at the mercy of these two? Fire and ice were having a staring contest in his motel room and all he got to show for it was an empty liquor cabinet.

Gabriel and Castiel shared a look between them, one of unspoken conversation and otherwise suspicious means. Dean didn't like it one bit – no, no he certainly did not.

The smaller angel moved in front of him, gripping the lapels of his beloved leather jacket. "Deano, Deano," he tsked, the feel of his hands pulling against the threads and hide, ushering the hunter closer only by a few centimeters. "I think my baby bro here and I agree that you shouldn't be doing much in the way of work today," Amber eyes played with a mischievous glint over Dean's face and if that didn't make him uncomfortable, certainly the hot breath playing on his neck did.

"You should stay."

Castiel's voice nearly made Dean jump right out of his skin and scramble to the door had he not been held in place by Gabriel. Squirming was the only option he had currently, but move too far in either direction – he would be spooning into Cas or nuzzling into Gabriel.

"Oh, like that would bother you," Gabriel chuckled and rolled his eyes, patting down a wrinkle in the human's flannel. There was a key point about angels that Dean had clearly forgotten because Castiel had always been rather respectful about hearing his thoughts or maybe he was just so severely disinterested.

Dean pushed his arms up in between Gabriel's, roughly dislodging the man's hands from his body before getting dangerously close to brushing noses with the 'Strength of God'. "And how would you know what would bother me or not, you pompous little prick?"

The Archangel arched an eyebrow, meeting his challenge with a swiftness that could only be signaled by a prepared argument. Thinner lips brushed airily against Dean's own, a breath or a hiss pressed passed his lips unwillingly at the action before the man in question caught him square in the jaw between his fingers.

"Because big boy, you aren't exactly secretive about what keeps you up at night when you aren't thinking about your spa trip downstairs." There was that lump in his throat again; the anxiety rising and the inevitable about to punch him in the face –could Gabriel actually know that he… had…

"Jerked off to thoughts about me? Absolutely, buddy," The man clapped him on the shoulder, wrenching him down an inch or so. "Now, now, I know it's all touch and go with you when it comes to men but I figured 'hey it's Dean's birthday, let's give him something that he's denied himself for too long' and not to mention, it's been high on my list of priorities since you first tried to kill me."

"I … I… Wait, what?"

"Yeah," The archangel pursed his lips together and nodded slowly. "Woulda offered myself but you seemed so hetero-sensitive at the time –those girls were the best way to go for the time being." Gabriel lifted his other hand, brushing and gripping at the pliable flesh of the young brunette's neck, and eventually snaking up to thread in short locks. "But you should just kick back and relax… Enjoy our—-well, your gift,"

"W-w-whoa, Castiel is here, man, and … and!"

"Oh, he knows. He's apart of this."

A small whimper was all the noise that Dean could summon as his fate started to dawn on him.

"Bro here has been in love with you since kingdom come –just too stubborn to admit it."

Castiel grunted from behind him, a heavy sigh leaving his body. "Gabriel, I don't know if I would put it that way."

Laughter filled the room. "Oh really? Then why were you so insistent on coming here with me – you knew what I had in mind. Didn't want me to spirit him away from you?" It was a mock challenge, Dean knew. Gabriel was trying to bait Castiel into verbally agreeing to the situation that now had Dean feeling like this was more of a fever dream than reality and Sam was going to burst in with medical supplies any moment and that would just lead to the awkward boner conversation and…

"Stop thinking," the archangel demanded, yanking the hunter's head down, and running a pink tongue against chapped lips. "Just, let us take care of you –okay, handsome?"

"I don't have a say in this, do I?"

Both Angels resounded with a "**No."**

Barely a second flew by before the elder Winchester felt hands pulling and yanking at his clothes, chapped lips of a lesser angel peppering kisses on the back of his nape, whilst the Trickster in front was dueling with his belt buckle. The contrast between the two was stark. Gabriel was confident and hasty in his movements, like wild fire but Castiel shivered and prodded like a virgin against his back.

Gabriel snorted, rolling his eyes again before speaking. "This is too much work." His fingers snapped, the noise echoing against the walls of the cheap motel and Dean sharply noticed the lack of clothes to which he was wearing.

"H-hey!" He reached to cover himself, yet his hands were caught behind his back and held sternly. The rustle of clothing swished against his front and back, allowing him a sense of decency without a note to his personal space. Angels.

Gabriel planted nips against a protruding piece of collarbone, tongue lavishing the flesh there as if it were a treat. "I figured, we can let Cas and you have some fun first… After all, he'd never forgive me if I broke you." Rough hands roamed over his ribcage, pulling a soft moan from his lips while those hands raked down towards his hips.

His body shuddered at the brush of the taller angel's stubble scratching at the junction of his neck. His name was like a swear on the man's lips as it was breathed out and his body gently pulled from the Archangel's grasp, leading towards the bed.

The hunter noted with a pout that the Angel before him was still rather clothed – yet his staple trench coat was already sliding to the floor, tie was loosened, and as pale hands reached down to undo the belt buckle – Dean had to stop him.

"Cas…" the heat rising on his cheeks was a dead giveaway of any feelings, or forethought to this idea. "Let… Ahh… Um, let me." Dean settled himself on the bed, pulling Castiel by his hips towards him – the fluttering in his chest threatened to break him and the throaty chuckle from Gabriel in the background was nearly mortifying.

He thought his fingers had turned into sweaty clubs with the way they fumbled about the belt buckle, but the angel before him just looked solemnly on, patient and if not a tad confused. With a sigh of victory, Dean wrenched the belt from its loops around the dark slacks – his fingers already working the zipper and button. Yet the stare that he knew the angel was giving him, shuddered down and reverberated in the hollow of his chest, landing in the dull ache between his legs.

"Dean," a hand pressed on his shoulder, pushing him back into the bed. Castiel hovered over him, casually unbuttoning his white undershirt before moving to calmly pull his slacks down his legs. "This is about you, you are not to do any work from what I understand," Castiel gruffed out, crawling over him, his own face just as unsure.

Dean rolled his eyes, trying to ease the tension floating through his body by wearing his trademark grin. "Both you and that dick over there said I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"_This_ _dick___ is the reason why you are even getting any today," A very naked Archangel huffed, causing Dean's eyes to shift his attention just briefly – eyes catching on well sculpted arms and a defined back, the sight causing his mouth to water just slightly. "Like what you see, big boy?"

"Shut up." He turned his gaze back to the man on top of him, shivering as wary fingertips raked down his collarbone and chest. Dean felt like he was being studied – hell, he probably was. The yelp that came out of his mouth couldn't be helped as Castiel gripped his hand over his own brand, flooding it with the slightest touch of 'grace'.

"We share a bond Dean Winchester," the angel nuzzled into the crook of his neck, lips barely brushing the skin there. "And yet I find myself asking permission from you," his voice was hushed; the barest sense of awkwardness tinged the ends of his syllables.

Like cotton caught in his throat, the hunter was unable to speak – head moving dumbly in agreement, while his own flesh seemed to ripple and pull underneath the scrutiny. They couldn't be serious, could they? A broken sigh hustled from chapped lips along his rabid pulse and Dean seconded guessed their own intentions.

The space on the bed beside him compressed and shifted, the barest waft of honey colored hair in his peripheral. As Castiel pressed his mouth downward, lavishing a protruding collarbone with tongue and teeth – Dean could feel Gabriel move to wait patiently for his turn on the other side of the bed.

"Relax, Winchester – he isn't going to bite. That's my department," there was a chuckle and something else in that statement, but the chapped lips and shy hands moving around his hips and navel caught attention more than an explosion.

Dark hair tickled his hipbones, the feeling completely different than a girls' locks that swayed and slithered, like a dusting or a quick breeze of downy. He could already feel hands gripping his ass, roaming and massaging the flesh, pulling him closer and up towards the angel in question. Deans' breath caught in the back of his throat as Castiel nudged his curious mouth over his erection – as if he had done some sort of research.

It was merely a distraction; Dean knew this – his hips cantering up to meet a warm cavern, while tender fingers experimented near his entrance. A swipe of lightly slicked finger caused Dean to sputter a bit – his groan coming out broken while Castiel proceeded to work on him, sucking and lapping at him.

Gabriel hovered over his brow, laying a tender kiss on a sweaty temple. "I figured it'd be easier if we forwent the… uh, human necessities."

"_What_ _is_ _this_ _angel-auto-lube?"_______ He growled.

"Gift horse. Mouth. You're looking in."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a reply, a rebuttal, and possibly even a string of swear words but that all vanished as the angel mouthing him sunk a finger inside. It was always business with the man in front of him – no tricks, nothing … just pure intent, as that digit pumped inside of him – Dean couldn't think of anything he would want more.

"Fuck, Cas…" Stark blue eyes caught his gaze, a very slight bit of humor and lust playing in their reflection. With a hiss, a second finger was added, stretching and moving about inside – wringing through passion and helplessness as the digits bumped the nerve cluster inside of him – hurdling a white streak of pleasure behind his eyelids. "C'mon, Cas please…."

A slurping noise, the sudden rush of cold air, and a resounding, "Not yet." was his answer.

"But… S-sa-AH!" A third finger added and the dark hair angel was caressing his hips with a smattering of light kisses, trying to assuage the burn inside of him that was all too evident.

"Sammyboy has gone hunting," he could hear Gabriel purr into his ear. "You're welcome. Yes, that was me – yes, you can thank me later."

Castiel raked his vessel's teeth on Dean's torso, fingers still working and scissoring the hunter wide. The angel was far too practiced in this – or maybe Gabriel had given him a small pep talk before hand. All Dean knew at that given time was the feeling of bursting that was settling in his loins, the cry of the emptiness when those fingers withdrew, and the sudden wash of heat when said angel draped himself of the hunters' prone body.

He spread his legs as if on cue, allowing the smaller man to settle between them – the heat and brush of thighs together was starting to drive him up a wall instantaneously. Dean craned his head up; peppering light kisses to his angels' jaw. Wait- his angel? Son of a bitch.

Dean scooted up on the bed slightly, allotting a bit more movement for the angel, and also trying to pry himself away from Gabriel. Not that it wasn't interesting or arousing but two at once… He'd take them one at a time. He rolled his hips slowly, brushing erection against erection, a smirk leaking on his face at the shiver he invoked in Cas.

"Dean," the deep melodic voice broke him out of his cocky reverie. "I…" Castiel gripped his hips, hoisting him slightly as to angle himself to brushing teasingly along the hunter's puckered entrance. One hand, however, pressed exactly on his shoulder scarred by grace – fingertip to fingertip and the same pressure of the concave palm.

He looped his tan arms about Castiel's neck, dragging him down and brushing his lips in the barest whispers of a kiss – it was as emotionally intimate as he allowed himself. "It's fine, you said it's my birthday right? Best not to keep me waiting then," his laugh hid the overwhelming nervousness.

"Oh, come on you two, I feel like I'm watching a X-rated Notebook."

Castiel cast a sidelong glare at the Archangel poised towards the other side of the bed, before shutting him out and aligning against Dean's body. The hunter reached down and positioned the Angel for better access, a gentle forward thrust to get the ball moving and to slake the overwhelming knot of lust and nerves that had formed in the pit of his stomach.

The angel nodded his affirmation, and Dean couldn't help but moan at the sight of the greedy face of a man who started to give in to his desires.

A mewl shook through him as Castiel pushed past the ring of tight muscle, his own body shaking and shuddering above Dean's. The angel still kept his hand on his brand, Dean noted hazily through his own thoughts of lust and minor pain. He belonged to Castiel, just like he belonged to the other angels of Heaven but this was different… Cas had marked him, laid claim to him so long ago that it completely slipped his mind –now that Gabriel was lounging on the other side of the bed, stroking himself at the display – Dean realized that this was why Castiel wanted to have him first, needed to have him first. Gabriel had come to love him, in a way, but the angel rocking himself inside had always adored the hunter…

"Cas," Dean hissed, finger nails clawing at the older man's shoulders trying to gain leverage. "Fucking… move, damnit. I'm not made of glass-" Thrusting his own hips against Castiel's, Dean howled as the man bottomed out inside of him with a groan.

The motions were hesitant, a slow push and pull of taut muscle as the angel coiled himself around Dean's body, trying to pull the young hunter closer, trying to get deeper inside – further than what physically was allowed. Castiel picked up the pace, his own soft grunts of approval against the human's shoulder fueling the pulsing need in Dean's belly.

As his body stretched to accommodate, Dean's whimpers became hearty moans that reverberated against the walls – only surged and encourage by Gabriel's dirty whispers in his ears. Between the two of them, it was like a bad porno, the bad but deliciously filthy kind. Small sparks of pleasure careened up his spine as the angel bumped against his prostate, his erection throbbing between their stomachs. Gabriel groaned in the background at the sight of Dean's head thrown back, while Castiel was a quick learner – pressing himself at that very angle to make the hunter howl and writhe.

The buildup was swift, if the pants were any indication of the lack of prowess that the younger angel had. The twitch of the cock moving inside him rolled deep into his belly as Castiel shuddered and hiccuped above him, a first release of the night – nearly, but not quiet triggering Dean's own impatient completion.

The hunter groaned, hard and wet, as Castiels' body flopped on top of his. Bleary and lust-glazed eyes roamed over the Archangel still proudly stroking his impressive girth at the sight –smirk wider than before.

"Cassy, I bet you're heavy – time get off," Gabriel landed a hand on his 'brothers' shoulder, helping the man steady his arms and halo his hands around Dean's head. Castiel grunted his affirmation, hips gently dislodging and his now soft cock slipping from the human's tight heat.

The shorthaired brunette rolled slightly, giving the angel room to fall back down onto the bed, his body pressing into the Tricksters'. He could feel Castiel's release slipping from him, wetting his thighs in a perverse way causing his member to twitch against his hip.

Blunt fingers trailed across his bare and sore backside, easing their way into his already loosened and lubricated entrance before an argument could be mustered. The man behind him hummed, while Dean let out a small cry as two fingers entered him without preamble.

"Now, Deano, you aren't done for the night obviously…" The pressure of hips and a hot, heavy erection slid against his ass and back, Dean let out a small cry at the sensation. His body was eager for more, laying on his side and prone for another round. The digits pumped rhythmically for what seemed an eternity, only filling him with empty lust before leaving – the same hand, or so Dean thought, grasped on to the back of his thigh, hoisting it over the archangel's own.

The tip of the other man's erection prodded insistently, a mild asking of permission. But the hunter's skin crawled with frustration and wriggled his hips down to slip the head inside. "Look at you all wanton," Gabriel purred, pushing further in, nose nuzzling Dean's ear. "Taking me like a good boy… I'm bigger than Cassy you know." He was, much bigger. A slight twinge of pain glinted in his body but was soon masked as Gabriel went straight to work and slammed that spot inside of him.

He was pounded relentlessly, Gabriel showing him no mercy, turning all his cries of 'more' and 'harder' into senseless babble within seconds. "Dean, you should see yourself. So, so beautiful and tight for me aren't you?" His body was breaking and caving in on itself through waves of lust. "Come on big boy, you don't want me to stop – you want this, you've dreamt about me taking you, making you into the puddle of incoherent pleasure…" How could he keep talking? The husky voice was driving him up a wall, each dirty syllable punctuated with the jerk of hips.

"N-no….Please don't," the Winchester was able to grunt out, finding leverage on the bed and fucking himself back on Gabriel's cock – trying anything before touching himself to get off. But that clearly wasn't needed as a slim hand wrapped itself around his dick – Castiel's hand.

Teeth raked over his ear as Gabriel moaned lightly into his ear. "Looks like he's conscious again." There was a smile in that voice but Dean was too far-gone to care. The minute the pace inside him and gripping him matched up, the hunter knew he was done for. Castiel took great interest in timing the rhythm with the archangel, the pads of his calluses sending shivers through the hunters already quaking hips. The sensation was serene and wild all on different turns – like grace dripping and pouring over and in his body, each slight caress, every jagged thrust pushed him further and further to what he considered absolute divinity. His name was whispered and hummed like a pray in his ear, Gabriel continuing to sing the gospel of his body.

A caramel coated voice washed over him again, while the owner's silver tongue lapped at the sweat pooling on his pulse. "Come for us, big boy," Teeth nipped at a tendon, and breath hissed over the rising goose-bumps. "I want you to come hard around my cock," The feeling was becoming jagged and harsh, wave after wave of sensation scraping through him – the throbbing inside or the careful tugs, Dean couldn't master his senses between the two. Gabriel's dirty mouth or Castiel's poignant lust filled gaze – he couldn't concentrate on either lest he damn himself again.

His eyes fluttered close, and almost on a cue, the angel gripping him started to stroke with a generous vigor. It was not long before a euphoric sensation scratched down his belly and spine, and nothing was left but the hot pumping inside him, overloading his senses.

Moments passed in pounding ecstasy that the hunter would deny every second of later, but for the time being he was more than content to lay, filled with an overflow of grace. He could feel a still hard Gabriel rocking against him, trying to rouse him to open jade eyes.

"You still with us, Deano?"

He croaked a 'yes', his neck stiffened as his tried to nod, and mewled when the archangel pulled himself from the heat of his body. Callused hands yanked him to sit up right, head still swirling, yet he could feel softer fingers lacing through his hair.

Fluttering his eyes open, Dean bit back a moan at the sight before him – both angels standing before him, completely disrobed and sporting proud erections. Castiel's hand was playing with his short locks and Gabriel was staring him at expectantly. A click in his brain went off, which surprised him to no end, and Dean set to work on the men before him.

With no preamble, he took Castiel into his mouth – groaning around the thick flesh in his mouth, while his free hand set upon Gabriel, twisting and yanking. The angel was hot and heavy, filling his mouth with a twitch. Castiel tasted similar to what he expected he would – salty, soap-like, and with the distinct iron taste of skin – there was a mix of something cool however, Dean guess it was his grace – overwhelming his senses, he let his jaw go slack. Peering his eyes up, lips wrapping around the angels cock, he silently encourage Castiel to move.

The younger angel took no restraint, gentle pressing his hips forward, seeking more of the wet friction that the hunter was providing. Dean fought his gag, as the brush of downy pubic hair pressed against his nose and Castiel buried himself in his throat. His own dick twitched against the sweaty flesh of his thigh, renewing his arousal with vigor.

Gabriel hummed him approval at the sight, his hips jutting into the tight vice of Dean's hand. The hunter tried his hardest to look over at Gabriel, who was currently eyeing the disappearing rod of flesh in his mouth, amber eyes flickering over to a flustered Castiel – eyes near lidded shut and mouth open, panting with want.

Dean watched, concentrating on not choking as the dark haired man used his mouth. The clubbed fingers of Gabriel's hand slithered over Castiel's shoulder, up his neck, and over his jaw. Dean could swear he heard a husky whisper of 'hey bro,' and before Castiel even turned fully – Gabriel locked lips with him.

He groaned and mewled around Castiel's member, swallowing the sight before him. Gabriel ravished the other angel's mouth with determination; his pace sped up in Dean's hand. Tugs of teeth against lip and there was tongue – oh god, there was tongue.

While the two were occupied, the human popped the younger angel free from his mouth – switching places, taking the substantially larger archangel instead. He ran his tongue about the underside of Gabriel's shaft; ears perking at the moan it insinuated. With a sure experience, he lapped at the head, ignoring the fact that the precome tasted suspiciously like sweetrolls. Anything to keep the two men kissing, maybe this would give him a break and it was damn hot – the way Gabe's hands were locked, one his head and the other on Castiel's jaw. And Cas's hands threaded through the archangel's hair; both battling for dominance.

Gabriel purred into Castiel's mouth, breaking off the contact – his tongue flickering out to taste the bruised lips of his 'brother'. "Fuck, Deano," the gaze was approving, the archangel worrying his bottom lip against his teeth. "You look so beautiful on your knees like this," Dean snorted, swallowing the erection before him, not even giving Gabriel a chance to use his filthy mouth again.

Before he could get a rhythm up, the hand in his hair yanked, attempting to seize him upwards. The shorter angel clucked at him, eyebrows rising at the sight of puffy and red lips. "I got an idea," the trickster grinned madly, backing the hunter into back onto the bed. "C'mere handsome."

Dean flopped gingerly, Gabriel following him with the most eager expression – like he was actually made of candy. Thick hands gripped his hips, rolling him over onto his stomach with a satisfied grunt. The heat of the archangel pressing urgently behind him; soft groans puttering through bruised lips as the sensation of his erection rocking between the hunter's ass and back.

Slipping inside, Gabriel moan softly, blunt fingernail digging into pliable flesh causing the brunette to sigh and squirm with anticipation. The stutter of the archangels hips brought Dean back from the fullness of being complete, chapped lips giving the barest kisses on his nape.

"Bro," he heard Gabriel murmur, "Deano's mouth is a bit empty. Maybe you should fix that for him."

The barest ruffle of sheets and Castiel nudged forward to him, striking blue eyes set on his pouty lips. He kissed the pale hip before him, smirking in the back of his mind as the angels gasp while the archangel behind felt him up like a two-dollar hooker.

Dean moved his head, mouth brushing against the tip of the pale angel's erection, before engulfing it – pushing forward and then teasingly pulling back, aiming to completely grasp the man's attention. A hand carded through his hair, gently tugging his face forward. Greedily, he slurped at the hard flesh in his mouth all while rocking his hips back down onto the cock buried inside of him – silently pleading 'move damnit!'

A hard slap to his rear and Gabriel chortled, "Pushy, pushy, big boy. You'll get your wish." It was almost effortless the way his hips rolled from the smack, his throat tightening around a choked moan, tongue pressing against Castiel's cock – Gabriel wanted him wanton and wailing, and he was hell-bent intent on getting his way.

It didn't take long before the two men ravishing him found a pace – thrust forward, thrust back – like they began to trade him in between in some sultry dance that even he hadn't imagined. The ache in his jaw that had started up was nearly forgotten while Gabriel mercilessly angled his dick to ram into his prostate – the only noise he made echoed around the flesh in his mouth, the vibrations causing Castiel to pump himself further down his throat.

"Dean, Dean, Dean…" His name was a mantra on the blue-eye angels lips – and fuck if wasn't it the hottest thing he had heard from the man.

Gabriel shuddered against his back, his thrusts becoming jagged and hurried. "_Damn, Dean… _I- I'm_," _The hunter writhed back encouragingly, while he continued to deep throat Castiel – trying to draw out the two men's orgasms simultaneously.

A rush of heat pooled his in throat, he had to stop himself from gagging as the room filled with garbled noises and ragged breathing. The hand in his hair softened in grip, slipping down to caress the stubble on his cheek. The slight drizzle of release escaped from his mouth as his bitten back moans poured from him with the same intensity of the man's pleasure behind him. Gabriel howled like a man possessed, slamming until his completion was finally met – a spiral of molten and cries – laying a hand on the hunter's back and muttering wordlessly

Dean grimaced, only slightly, as his abused body was filled again – marked for another time by the searing pain on his back and warm liquid in his ass. Angels. Seriously – metaphorical possession.

Arms wrapped themselves around him, and Dean found himself being cuddle into Castiels' chest – or what was Castiels' definition of cuddling and before a protest could be raised – liquid heat was plastered on his neglected and straining erection.

At least Gabriel had some common courtesy.

He was already in a panic state of painful arousal, tendrils of ecstasy clawing beneath his skin - the barest of touches set him off. Body seizing up and trying to squirm, he was held still from his shaking in Cas's arms while Gabriel brought him to high heaven and back again with his second orgasm of the night. The Archangel slid a hand across his own mouth with a smirk, a pink tongue flickering out the taste the remains the hunters' semen before crawling up to spoon behind the pair.

The angels had effectually sandwiched him. Oh, he would have a kink in his neck in the morning. Blissful, and mildly moist, he didn't concern himself with the consequences, instead allowed his mind and body to slip in a tentative slumber.

* * *

><p>'Rise and shine, big boy!" Smack!<p>

"Oh goddamnit Gabriel!"

"Don't blaspheme."

Dean rubbed his eyes, glaring at the two – dressed angels in front of him!

"H-hey, why are you…" A hot blush streaked across his face and he couldn't clamor fast enough to cover himself with the motel bed sheets. His body screamed in protest, aching and pulling taught against its; own muscles.

"Oh come on," the trickster groaned, rolling his eyes. "I've been inside of you – no need for shy virgin now."

"Fuck you, Gabe."

"Dean," Castiel looked pointedly at him. "Gabriel implied that you would be hungry after this. And you do have plenty of time before Sam returns from his faux-hunt."

"So?" He was right – he was damn hungry.

"Soooooo… breakfast!"

"It's 6:45 pm."

"And it's never too late for pancakes."

**_Snap_.**

Thankfully Gabriel had the halfway decency to clothe him before zapping them into what appeared to be a local diner. Complete with their orders and everything. The man had style; he had to admit – even if he was a royal pain in the ass… Oh, son of bitch.

Dean picked idly at his bacon, trying this best not to make eye contact with either angel sitting on the other bench across from him. That was way too heavy for him - the idea of being branded by two angels now, them both having had him, and he didn't really want to have to pick sides if that came to light. Bacon - focus on the bacon, Dean.

Gabriel flicked a sugar packet forward, thwacking the hunter in the nose. "Happy birthday, mutton head. Sex, breakfast, and snarky attitudes – wasn't all bad was it?"

"No," Dean coughed.

"We'll have to do it again sometime – you know," He could swear the Archangel was waggling his eyebrows. "Alone, en deux pas trios…"

Castiel cleared his throat.

"What? I mean, you'll have your alone time with him too. I just don't think our schedules will coincide like this again, bro. Though, if they do…"

"Gabriel…" Dean looked up to see Castiel scowling at his "older brother". It was freaking weird – the two men had acted like nothing happened earlier but the satisfying ache in his hips, the light burn of an Enochian brand on his back, and possibly a few hickies said otherwise. Dean Winchester knew he was in the long haul. Now only to explain to Sam why he had to angels vying for his… Yeah, that wouldn't go over so well.

Maybe he could…. "I don't get a say in this do I?"

"**No."** Déjà vu.

-fin

* * *

><p>AN – Hope you folks at least enjoyed it somewhat. Reviews are always lovely and nice – they also encourage me to write more :3 There you go darlin! Happy really belated birthday! I'll edit and correct a few mistakes when I get the chance to 3 I hope you enjoyed it!

PS – shameless plug, if you follow me on tumblr – you can submit prompts for drabbles to be filled! Hope to see you folks there and have a wonderful rest of your day !


End file.
